


Of Dying Romance and Pretty Girls

by alchemicalair



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arranged marriage (implied), Cheating, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck (implied), This is my first work im posting you can leave constructive criticism but b nice, compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalair/pseuds/alchemicalair
Summary: Rose Lalonde finds herself falling out of love with her husband, and falling into love with a couple girls. There's sex but it isn't really explicit.





	Of Dying Romance and Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out posting here for the first time idk how its gonna go but im hoping for the best

There's a loss of meaning in their sex now. When it happens, she just lies back and zones out until it's over. Then she gets up, pulls a robe on, heads to the balcony. Smokes a cigarette as she watches the cars go by below.

He asks why he can't please her anymore. She says she doesn't know. He frowns, rolls over in their bed, and falls asleep after a while. They don't hold each other like they used to.

She imagines she stays with him for the comfort of the familiar, more than for love. It's dull now, but reassuring. The whispered exchanges at night still happen sometimes. "Rose," he'll start, "do you still love me?"

"I don't know, Eridan. I'm sorry."

He nods. Falls silent, reaches out to take her hand. She lets him, but doesn't reciprocate.

There used to be a spark between them, she thinks. Only, she isn't sure anymore. Was there ever anything between them, or did she force herself to imitate love for him? She never did feel particularly attracted to him, but at least she felt something when they fucked.

Men call to her as she walks down the street. It's all background noise. She blocks it out, keeps moving forward.

Her boss obviously flirts with her. She pretends she doesn't notice. He's related to Eridan in some way, isn't he? His father, maybe? It doesn't matter much. When he tried to make eye contact, she just stares at his scars until he looks away, flushed with anger.

One day, at a bar, she meets a girl with an eyepatch, and she's _into_ her. She wants to hear her talk, hangs onto every word she says. Her voice is rough, but like a song. Vriska, she tells her that's her name. It's beautiful.

Rose thinks she would think a name like Myrtle was beautiful if it was on her.

They exchange phone numbers, and Rose intends to leave alone, but she doesn't. She invites Vriska home. The other woman agrees with a smirk.

When they get there, she's pinned against the door, kissed, her clothes tugged at. They make their way to the bedroom and shed their clothes. She lets Vriska take control. She hurts her, but in a good way. For the first time in a long time, Rose feels something during sex.

Eridan comes home as they lay in bed together. He got back from his business trip early.

He sees them together, and yells, but the sound is just a ringing in her ears. She should feel guilty. Instead, there's nothing.

They still stay in the same house together. His father would kill him if he got a divorce, and her mother fawns over Eridan. They can't leave.

He moves into the guest bedroom, and then moves on from her. It took almost no time, and she suspects he never really loved her. They both married to further their status. His father was rich, esteemed in the world of construction, and her mother was a world famous scientist.

He brings new lovers home often. So does Rose. Eventually, she settles on a girl named Kanaya. She decides she loves her. She loves Rose too, she says. She's everything she wanted, but she's hurt that they can't get married. Muslims aren't supposed to date without the intention to marry, she says.

Maybe some day, Rose respond. If her parents accept it.

She nods, and Rose think she understands. She understands most everything about her, and she reveals her most intimate parts to her.

Yes. She's in love.


End file.
